The Power of Potter
by Everliah
Summary: What happens when the outcome of the Wizarding World relies all upon a certain bushy haired witch and a messy haired wizard. When Harry and Hermione go back in time on Dumbledores orders during the Final Battle, they gain extraordinary powers to help them rid the world of He Who Must Not Be Named... I only own the plot, not any of the Characters or Hogwarts itself, unfortunately.
1. The Letter

The letter in her hands. That was what changed everything. She looked

down and re-read the scribbled text that she now knew by heart. A hand

gently touched her shoulder, stoking it in a soothing pattern. She didn't

need to look up to know who it was. Harry, the only person left in this

cruel world. The final battle raged on below them but all sounds of

anguish and the screams of the fighting, both of the dark side and the

light, were blocked out thanks to the many magical wards still in place on

the old headmaster's office. The portrait of Albus Dumbledore looked

down at them over his half moon spectacles and crooked nose, emotion

flickering through his blue eyes. The usual twinkle normally visible in his

irises had long gone, leaving a sullen dead look. 

"You must do this." His voice was grave but held the power and wisdom

the two young adults had become accustomed to over the years.

Hermione nodded, barely aware of the tears trickling down her cheeks

until a soft feather-light touch wiped them away. She looked up to see

Harry smiling comfortingly a small smile down at her, his green eyes

slanted in sadness. 

"I always thought he'd be with us when we'd do this..."She trailed off as

her voice cracked from the strain of controlling her emotions. Harry let a

lone tear leak from his tear duct at the thought of his deceased ginger-

haired friend. Ron had been tortured maliciously before being killed

along with his sister Ginny, in a selfish attempt of bringing Harry to Lord

Voldemort faster an hour earlier. 

Hermione shook her head slightly, trying to rid her mind of thoughts of

her now gone boyfriend. But his freckles, red hair and sparkling blue

eyes continued to haunt her mind until her vision was clouded and

blurred with a fresh wave of tears. Harry held her hand and squeezed it

reassuringly. She sniffed and grabbed the necklace that was peeking out

from under her jacket, the golden chain wound out to its longest length

as she wrapped it around both her and Harry's neck, she held the little

hourglass in her hand, stroking the glass as the sand trickled carelessly

through into the other container. 

"With the left dial, two turns should do it unless I am mistaken, Miss

Granger. Do not tell anyone anything about the future. If it gets back to

Voldemort at that current time that there are two young people who

know of the future, who knows what will happen to you..." He mumbled

the last bit before looking back down at them with a grateful expression

upon his wrinkled face. "You two are willingly giving up everything to do

this, you really are the bravest wizard and witch of the age...Good Luck

Harry, Hermione..." And with that, the latter's thumb slid off the dial,

causing it to spin twice before all in the world... turned black...

Before she could register what had happened, she felt a painful

throbbing explode in her head. She groaned, feebly reaching up to touch

her forehead. A deep, throaty chuckle from somewhere to her left quickly

brought her out of reverie. Her eyes shot open and she paused, hand

freezing in mid-air. Slowly, she turned her head to see a familiar looking

boy rocking back and forth on a wooden rocking chair. 

"Harry!" She exclaimed, smiling. 

"Guess again..." He laughed, running a hand through his already messy

hair. Hermione frowned. If this was not Harry, even though it looked

exactly like him save for the hazel eyes instead of green and he did not

have the usual stubble growing on his chin that she's become quite

accustomed to seeing since their hunt for Horcruxes...but then the only

other person it could be was... 

"James!" He laughed, his grin holding mischievous promise as it lit up

his whole face. 

"Correct my dear little sister!" She gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.

It had worked! Everything had turned out okay! She noticed James, her

apparently older brother, looking at her curiously but she didn't care, she

needed to see if Harry was okay. "Where's Harry?" She asked quickly.

He merely pointed next door, still obviously baffled by his siblings odd

behaviour. She jumped out of bed and rushed into the next room, not

caring that she woke up her best friend and new found brother in the

process. He gasped as he saw her. Her usual bushy light brown hair fell

in waves of shiny sleek black down her back but her eyes were still that

golden brown he loved and the almost invisible dust of freckles across

her nose were still present. 

"Oh Harry!" She cried, as she embraced him. "It worked; it's going to be

alright! It all worked!" She whispered in his ear the last bit, aware that

she was being watched. 

"Now now dear, whilst I realise you've been ill and haven't seen your

dear triplet, I must suggest you climb back into bed and rest. You can

catch up on everything when your healthy again!" She recognised the

motherly tone the woman used and could only suspect that this was

Dorea Potter, her new mother. She turned around and beamed at her

'mum' before throwing her arms around her waist. Both Harry and Dorea

were momentarily surprised before the tall but plump woman wrapped

her arms around her daughter not suspecting that this young girl was to

be born a few years in the future... 

Harry cleared his throat as Hermione continued to hug their new mum. If

anything Mrs Potter said was to go by, himself, his dad (who was

creepily his own age) and Hermione were triplets. He wasn't sure

whether they still were called Harry and Hermione, however he

overheard James talking in the other room and he seemed to know who

Harry was. What worried him was Hermione. He'd have to secretly and

discretely ask James about it later. 

"Come on you, Missus! No distracting me, back to bed and to sleep, the

pair of you!" Harry thought he saw Hermione wink at him slyly behind his

mum's back before disappearing to her room. "Now Harry, you need to

go to sleep! You can see Scarlett in the morning..." Well, that answered

that question. But why Scarlett? Harry wondered suddenly as the door

clicked shut, why did Hermione change her name but not him? Maybe

everything that happened now...happened before? But surely that meant

that they failed because Voldemort was still present in their time and, if

anything, stronger than ever. His mind was whirring now from over-

thinking and he could practically feel the cogs of his brain burning from

the friction or grinding together in a futile attempt of understanding...he

would have to ask Dumbledore about it when he next saw him.


	2. The Talk

When Harry awoke, he quickly got up and dressed, hoping he could

catch Hermione before the rest of his family woke up in order to talk to

her about their current situation. He crept across the landing and into her

room to find her awake. The moonlight pooled through the glass, making

her new black sleek hair shine blue in its eerie light. It was a full moon

and if either one of them had been awake last night, they would have

noticed how James quickly excused himself. Her brown eyes swivelled

round to land on him as he stopped in the doorway, she tilted her head

slightly and he made his way toward her where he sat on the ledge. 

"It worked..." she stated simply. Harry nodded. 

"I know Herm- Well I suppose I should start calling you Scarlett now

huh?" He asked, smirking at her when he saw her narrow her eyes

dangerously. 

"I suppose..." she pursed her lips and glared out of the window. There

was a moment of silence before she burst. "Why did I have to change

everything? I mean, my looks, my appearance- I can hardly recognise

myself! And my name I mean...really?" Harry contemplated his friend for

a minute or two before replying. 

"We'll see Dumbledore today..." Hermione nodded, wrapping her arms

around herself shivering slightly. The wonky calendar on the wall told

them both that September had just finished, meaning that they had

already started school. After pointing this out to Hermione, Harry listened

as she explained her theory. She thought that since school should be in

progress and they were clearly not at Hogwarts when they should be

that it must be due to their apparent 'illness' that they were off school

and seeing as James was their 'triplet', he was allowed to stay off to

comfort them and stay with them. "Well...it's a reasonable enough

explanation I suppose... we're still going to have to see Dumbledore

though...he'll know what happened..." 

"Yes...We'll have to talk about it to Mother though..." Hermione added,

hesitating before saying Mother. "You know we have to act like we know

nothing about the future...I know you'll want to try and...prevent the

timeline from happening. But you have to understand! We came here to

stop Voldemort, which, in effect, will stop all of these deaths! You'll have

a mother and father growing up! You'll have a Godfather! Teddy will

have his parents and Ron...Ron will be alive!" Her eyes had become

blurred with tears as she shook the front of his pyjamas and Harry gently

wiped a tear that had escaped from her cheek. 

"You can't expect me to just sit around when I know everything that

happens to those closest to me and I can't even stop it! I just...cant..."

He said desperately, noting the disappointed look that flickered across

her angelic features. 

"Harry! You need to! Please! If not for the sake of your father, mother

and Godfather then for me! For the rest of the world! You need to take

your time and do the job properly instead of rushing! Please Harry... For

Ron...!" 

Harry looked down at his sister in defeat. She had struck a sore spot and

though she knew she had won, she didn't show any signs of happiness.

He knew it was going to be difficult. He'd be walking around and

conversing with the very people he'd seen die right before his very

eyes...


	3. Explanations

It wasn't even two hours later when they were walking down the familiar

corridors of Hogwarts School. They were deemed well enough to

continue with their education, so with James having gone to lessons, the

two were on their way to talk about their current situation. They reached

the Gargoyles within minutes and both fell silent of their previous

conversation, finally realising that they had no idea what the password

was. 

"We...erm...need to see Professor Dumbledore..." Harry stepped forward

and said hesitantly. The gargoyle eyed him suspiciously for a moment

before shaking its head. Hermione let out an impatient noise,

somewhere between a scoff and a snort. 

"Pear Drop!" She attempted. Harry caught on, mentally smacking himself

for forgetting his old headmaster's rather odd fondness of the muggle

candy. 

"Humbugs!" 

"BonBons?" 

"Sherbet Lemon." A deep voice behind them chuckled, making them

freeze in their tracks. They slowly turned around to come face to face

with an amused Albus Dumbledore. They gasped as they realised their

dear old head hadn't changed much in twenty years. The staircase

behind them magically and smoothly twisted before ascending to the

office they were in over two decades into the future... 

"If you will..." He motioned to the stairs and followed after the two young

children. His curiosity piqued however when he entered his room and

noticed the magnificent Fawkes perched on the young Potter boy's

shoulders, chirping to him as though an old friend. 

"Now what is it you came for, Mister and Mistress Potter?" They looked

startled at these names, even though, in reality, they should have

become used to them. The girl visibly gulped before sliding to the front of

her chair. 

"You're going to have to believe us when we tell you this Sir...You can

put us under Veritaserum if you must or read our minds!" Dumbledore

held his palm up in a motion to silence the young girl. 

"If you are so serious, and willing to subject to such means, then I

believe I can trust you." He said kindly, the blue twinkle in his eyes

making both Hermione and Harry choke and gape at each other. 

"Well you see...there's no easy way to put this..." Harry started, rubbing

the back of his neck nervously. 

"Were from the Future." 

Dumbledore stared at the two for a moment, dumbfounded... These

could not be from the future, he had seen them grow up, seen them

sorted in the almighty Gryffindor House. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Were from the year 1998. In our time, a powerful Dark Lord has risen

and taken over the entire population of the Wizarding World in an

attempt to rid it of 'impure' blood...or muggleborns. Myself, Harry and our

now gone friend, Ron, were hunting Horcruxes." She noticed the shock

flicker across the old man's face and continued. "He made seven of

them to try and become immortal so his reign of terror would never end.

Luckily we managed to destroy five of them; Tom Riddle's

diary, Sytherin's Locket, Hufflepuff's Cup, Rowena's Diadem and Morfin

Gaunt's ring, leaving the snake and Harry himself. You see, in four years

time, a little boy born to James Potter and Lily Evans will be born. He will

have his father's hair and his mother's eyes and when he is one year old,

will lose both of them to the darkest wizard known since Grindewald.

There will be a Prophecy made by your Divination teacher, Sybill

Trelawney stating the demise of the Lord. '_The one with the power to _

_vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice _

_defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will _

_mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... _

_and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the _

_other survives...'" __She paused for a moment, to see if she'd forgotten _

_anything and to allow Dumbledore to take everything in. He nodded, _

_signalling for her to continue. "It will be out of two young boys, Neville _

_Longbottom born to Frank and Alice or Harry. Evidently he chooses _

_Harry, leaving the Longbottoms to be tortured mercilessly at the hands _

_of Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black. However, when He makes haste to kill _

_Harry's mother, he tells her he will spare her life if she moves aside, she _

_refuses, unknowingly casting the greatest most powerful and ancient _

_piece of magic this world has seen...Love. Therefore when her body _

_falls, leaving Harry defenceless, The Dark Lord finds he cannot kill the _

_young boy, resulting in the Killing Curse rebounding and sending Him _

_into a state of weakness, leaving him to flee and live off his followers _

_bodies. Harry defied Him later on when he came to Hogwarts a further _

_four times during his first, second, fourth and fifth year. Although without _

_going into detail, yourself discovered why he'd seemingly managed to _

_avoid death all these years and willingly gave your own life up by _

_destroying one of the Horcruxes. The years after were spent hunting _

_these and disposing of them. Yourself, being wise and prepared, had _

_written me a letter, explaining what I should do were we to fail. When all _

_looked as if we were heading for the worse when our best friend was _

_brutally killed, I informed Harry of the letter and we decided to act _

_upon it. We used a modified time turner to get here and the next thing _

_we knew, we were being ushered back into bed by our new mother in _

_the September of 1976. Whilst Harry still looks exactly the same save for _

_his lightning bolt scar left by when the Dark Lord attempted to murder _

_him, I have changed completely, along with my name. As you probably _

_know my name is Scarlett Potter in this era however back in the year _

_1998, I was commonly known by the name of Hermione... We came to _

_ask for your advice in why this is necessary and for your help on how we _

_could stop this problem at its core... If we are correct, the Dark Lord isn't _

_as strong as he is in our time and is still recruiting followers...In the _

_letter...you mentioned something about gaining new powers...powers the _

_Fates decided to give us to help...I don't know how you knew this but I _

_presume it was because you recall meeting us, however if that was the _

_case that meant we failed in our mission...we've discussed this already _

_and found it too confusing to understand without the help of a great _

_wizard such as yourself..." Dumbledore studied the two time-travellers _

_for several moments. He knew that his future self would not ask two _

_young people to do something so sacrificing and dangerous unless there _

_was a real reason. But, by Gods, The Fates?! He had not heard of them _

_since he was a young boy in the fairy tales his mother used to read to _

_him. He knew there was a slim chance that they were indeed a myth as _

_anything is possible but he's never really considered it... He thought _

_about the trust and reliance they were putting upon him and felt a great _

_rush of gratitude as he began to speak.__  
_

_"First of all, I am highly grateful that you would trust me with a secret that _

_by far is of utmost importance and that you seek my advice and help in _

_a plan that will, according to yourselves, change the World as we know _

_it... Second, I believe the reason you have changed everything," _

_he looked at Hermione. "Is because, young Harry over here is already a _

_Potter, he looks like one and if you have indeed come here before like _

_you said but failed, it may be where he got his name from..." Harry _

_looked at Hermione and his Headmaster in shock. So, if they had _

_already done this, he was named after himself, who would be his _

_uncle...? "And about the Fates... I always believed them to be much _

_more than mythical fantasy but this is the first proof I have... I cannot be _

_certain when or if you're newfound 'powers' will appear... Bu-" He cut _

_short, his eyes widening, as the two young teenagers slid off their chairs _

_and into an unconscious state... _


	4. Fates

Yet again, since they had arrived in the 70's, both Harry and Hermione

woke up to a throbbing headache and, for the first time, a blinding bright

light. Hermione gingerly reached up a shaking hand to her head and

winced as it just increased the throbbing. She propped herself up on her

elbows and turned to face Harry who was staring, mouth wide open,

ahead of him. Hermione frowned at him and followed his gaze. What she

saw made her own jaw slacken and her eyes pop out of their sockets,

quite literally. Standing before both their beds were two tall and

extremely beautiful women. One had sleek straight blonde hair

cascading down her back, she was wearing bright blue robes that

seemed to be made of silk, that matched her eyes. The other was quite

the opposite, she had brown curly hair that was tied in a side braid with

emerald green robes that made her eyes shine and stand out. Both wore

white headbands that had little beads representing different things.

Whilst the young teenagers sat, transfixed, the blonde woman started to

speak. 

"We are the Fates. My name is Pulchritudo and this is my fellow witch,

Sapientiam, but you may call us Pulchri and Sapien. I am the Fate of

Beauty, as you probably can guess I am the very first Veela. I can attract

men and make them do my bidding willingly by singing to them. I am like

a Siren but I use my powers only for Good. Sapien is the Fate of

Wisdom. She can read minds at will and knows all the answers to any

logical question asked. She is the one who united the Hogwarts Four,

thereby creating the school in which you are. She knows the Past,

Present and Future. We know of your task. We know that you have

come from the Future to help rid our world of He. And we have come to

help you. The Fates have chosen you, above all others, as the worthy

ones to gain our powers. You, young child," She turned to Harry, whose

eyes widened considerably. "You shall gain the power to read minds, the

ability to talk to all animals and to turn into any animal at will. You shall

also gain the skill of a Seer. We considered the girl getting this power

but it seems she does not believe in the reading of the Stars." Hermione

blushed, looking down at her hands in her lap. "You, my young girl, will

gain the power of a Siren and Veela. Boys and men alike will fall at your

feet and your voice when singing shall charm and lull them into doing

whatever it is you ask of. You shall know the answers to any logical

question and in turn will be able to speak to animals and connect with

them in any way you wish like your friend. You shall be able to turn into

the animal you are most suited and can tell the past of any person you

touch when you wish to." Hermione sneaked a look at her brother to see

him staring dumbfounded. She curiously looked at the Sapien, the

brunette. She hadn't spoken yet and had left her friend to explain

everything. Suddenly Pulchri's eyes snapped to Hermione, making her

want to shrink away, but instead she held herself higher and look

defiantly at the Fate, who smirked in reply. 

"You are a strong one..." She noted. "The reason Sapien hasn't spoken

is not because she is shy but simply because she cannot." Hermione

nodded, racking her brain for anything she'd read about the Fates.

Suddenly a passage from a Library book she once read for light reading

flitted across her mind. 'The Fates are three mythical creatures known to

have the looks of exceptionally beautiful women. It is unknown exactly

what they look like as it is believed they can change their appearance at

will, much like a Metamorphmagus (something that can change any

aspect of it's appearance at will), each are thought to have different

powers. One is the Fate of Beauty, One is the Fate of Wisdom and One

is the Fate of Death.' 

"I once read there were three of you... but only two of you are

present..."Hermione started, only to be cut off by the blonde haired

woman. 

"Mors left us. She is the Fate of Life and Death but she was mortally

cursed. The feeling of killing and taking the souls out of people

overwhelmed her and she wished to do it more often, she became

addicted and began eating the souls of the living and feeding off them.

She made creatures to collect souls for her, Dementors. When we

discussed our outright disgust at the actions, she fled from our trio,

leaving the Fates and becoming the monster known to the Mortals as

Death..." Hermione nodded, a look of repulsion clear on her face. The

two Fates looked at each other abruptly, before turning back to the two

on the bed and curtsying. 

"It has been a pleasure to share our powers and knowledge with you,

young ones. We wish you luck in your task but for now we shall

go...Sleep tight..." And with that, she blew what seemed to be golden

dust into their faces and watched as they fell into a deep slumber before

disappearing with her friend...


	5. Memories

"Shh you're gonna wake them up!" An irritated voice whispered,

immediately quieting the rest of the group that had been seemingly

having a heated discussion. 

"Mooney, we're not going to wake them up! They've been asleep for a

whole day! I mean, chances of them waking up now...ever even are

really really OW!" Hermione's eyelids fluttered open, her congealed

eyelashes made it hard to see and some stray tears blurred her vision.

When her eyes finally became adjusted to the striking contrast of the

deep blue walls of Dumbledore's office to the bright whiteness of the

Hospital Wing, she recalled their meeting with the Fates. She'd have to

try out some of the powers later as she was still having a hard time

believing it had all happened. She was faintly aware as she sat up,

rubbing her eyes, that the others knew she was awake seeing as a

sudden hush had spread itself among the group in the hospital wing.

She wearily lifted her head and held back a shriek of surprise as her

face was inches away from a certain Gryffindor's. His wavy hair fell down

to his shoulders, his dark blue eyes alight with mischief, the stubble

around his chin gave him a rather sexy bad boy look, she had to admit.

He grinned at her and she hesitantly offered a smile back. 

"Alright Padfoot, I'm pretty sure my dear sister here has had enough on

her plate without the terrible feeling of sickness of seeing your face first

thing when she woke up!" James laughed, along with the rest of the

group, as a seventeen year old Sirius Black clutched at his heart, a

heartbroken expression upon his flawless face. 

"I am wounded Prongsie! And here I was thinking you loved me! You

told me I was pretty!" He wailed, pretending to sob into another boy's

shoulder who playfully wacked him around the head. This boy had

golden wavy hair and warm brown eyes, he was probably the tallest of

the group, in competition with James. He was also probably the best

looking in Hermione's point of view. Standing at the back, hiding behind

James, was who she could only guess was Peter Pettigrew. His face

was round, just like the rest of him. His brown hair was partened neatly

on top and he was anxiously shifting his weight from one foot to the

other, his eyes flitting left and right. Hermione felt a surge of anger and

outright disgust as she looked at the person who would betray his best

friends in a few years' time to save his own skin... 

She noticed Harry stirring in his sleep in the next bed and took this

opportunity as the Marauders attention was brought to him, to get out of

bed. James looked at her shocked. 

"Bed!" He said, his voice stern. Hermione pouted. 

"But I wanna eat, me hungry Jamesiekins!" She played along, making

the other's laugh in the process whilst James just rolled his eyes, barely

holding back a grin. 

"Fine! Let me talk to Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione did a little dance back

to her bed, sticking her tongue out as Sirius' did a bark of laughter at her

terrible dance moves. 

So, within ten minutes that included jumping on Harry to wake him up,

getting changed and making herself look presentable, the Marauders

plus Harry and Hermione were walking down the Hogwarts corridors to

the Great Hall. When they finally arrived at the destination after the boys

messing about and planning devilish plots that had Hermione wishing

she could pull her hair out and stuff it in her ears, they headed over to

the Gryffindor table where plenty of students were piling their golden

plates high with food. Bacon, eggs, toast, beans, sausages, hash

browns, black pudding, croissants. Hermione sat down beside Harry and

James, whilst Sirius took his place opposite with Remus and Peter on

his left and right. Both Harry and Hermione looked at each other, mouths

watering. It had been a long time since they had sat at this table eating

its delicious food and she found tears threatening to fall out at the

memory of her last time here. 

_The familiar buzz of student's voices greeted the Golden Trio as they _

_walked through the oak doors. The clattering of utensils on golden plates _

_and the screech of owls as they swooped in through the top window _

_overwhelmed them as they sat in their usual places at the Gryffindor _

_table. Hermione immediately retrieved a book out of her bag and _

_commenced to read, whilst the boys rolled their eyes in turn at their _

_friend's predictable behaviour. Ron instinctively reached out and _

_grabbed something from every single plate in his grasp, before stuffing it _

_into his mouth. Harry did the same, although more slowly and controlled. _

_"No potions for a week!" Ron exclaimed, mouth full. Both Harry and _

_Hermione wrinkled their noses in disgust as food went flying _

_everywhere. _

_"I know!" Hermione wailed, finally closing her book and gently pushing it _

_to the side. "I mean, obviously I'm still going to research and read but it's _

_not the same thing!" The boys, for the second time that morning, rolled _

_their eyes and tried to hide their laughter behind their hands. Hermione _

_glared at them. "Just because I actually enjoy and care about my grades _

_and studies doesn't mean you two can act like babbling baboons and _

_laugh at me! Maybe you should actually attempt homework or, better _

_yet, read to get good marks!" She huffed, standing up and throwing her _

_bag over one shoulder, she stormed out of the Great Hall. Harry groaned _

_and made a move to follow her but was pulled back onto the bench by _

_his red-haired friend. _

_"Don't worry mate, she'll be back." Harry looked doubtful. "She forgot her _

_book!" Ron explained, winking and pointing at the heavy leather book _

_still on the table. Both could hardly stop the huge grins spreading across _

_their faces..._

"...so I just legged it really and- hey what's wrong?!" Sirius stopped

telling his story abruptly and was now looking at Hermione with

concerned eyes. "Scar, what's up?" He asked, reaching out and taking

her hand. Hermione noticed she was crying silently and vigorously wiped

the tears away, leaving her with red eyes. 

"Nothing... I just-nothing." She replied, turning her head to the side.

Harry studied her and knew she was thinking about their time at

Hogwarts in the 90's and Ron. He pulled her over to him and she leaned

her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist.


	6. Relationships

The group walked outside after finishing breakfast, Hermione still

clinging onto Harry as though he was a lifeline. Whilst he was usually

uncomfortable with physical contact, he found he didn't mind it when

Hermione hugged him or held onto him. She was like his sister in the

90's and even more so now. He felt her shiver violently against him and

wrapped her in his cloak. They continued to walk against the biting wind,

until they came to the edge of the Black Lake. 

"Can you remember that time when we turned the Giant Squid luminous

yellow? And gave it tap shoes and bewitched it to dance?" Sirius asked,

laughing. The other four boys joined in. 

"Oh yeah, how could I forget? We got 2 weeks detention for 'messing

with wildlife'!" James added, winking at Hermione and Harry. 

"What about the time we turned the entire 6th floor corridor into a

swamp?" Peter squeaked, causing Hermione to send him a withering

glare. She heard a throat clear quietly behind her and turned to see

Remus. He was, by far, the most handsome but also the most shy. She

supposed he hadn't changed his personality much in 20 years.

She detached herself from Harry and, wrapping her cloak tighter around,

made her way to Remus who looked up surprised. 

"Hey..." She said smiling. She received a hesitant smile in response. 

"Hello Scarlett." Hermione sighed, rubbing her forehead lightly. She

really hated that name... He frowned and looked at her curiously.

"What?" 

"Oh nothing," she smiled up at him and only then had he really noticed

how beautiful she was. The way her black hair covered one eye and her

eyes! The colour of a doe's, he smiled at how much she really was like

James. But among the brown iris, there were flecks of gold and a hint of

green, making them beautiful and ever so unique. She shivered again

and attempted to wrap her cloak around her to no avail. Remus

unbuckled his own cloak and carefully draped it across her shoulders

earning a look of shock from Hermione. She tried to take it off but he

held it in place for her. 

"Oh no, Remus I can't have this, you need it! You'll freeze to death!" She

gushed in one breath, Remus chuckled. 

"I don't need it, no seriously I'm not cold! You are though, clearly." He

added when she gave him a doubtful look. She sighed, knowing he

was adamant and sat down on the grass, Remus joining her. They sat

like this in silence, not knowing that the others were watching them in

silence, not noticing how they were both shifting willingly towards one

another, not caring how as soon as they came a few centimeters away,

Hermione rest her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms

securely around her... Three pairs of eyes were watching the two with

shock and surprise, the last pair of eyes was watching them with a

mixture of jealousy and anger...


	7. Confrontations

The group sat on the damp slopes of Hogwarts Grounds, chatting

contentedly about anything and everything, for hours. Remus and

Hermione stayed huddled up and silent whilst Sirius and James

animatedly acted out one of their mischievous rendezvous, which both

Hermione and Harry had apparently missed because of their so-called

'illness'. Little did the Marauders know that five shadowy figures were

making their way down to meet them... 

"Oooo Loopy and Potty sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" A high-pitched

screeching voice that all knew too well echoed across the grounds.

Hermione instantly froze, barely registering the mocking shrieks of

laughter that followed the teasing comment. She instinctively touched

her forearm, rubbing and tracing the lettering scars that formed the

dreaded word she'd become all too accustomed to hearing. Remus

watched her curiously, noting her unease thanks to his heightened

senses. 

"What, no words Lupin?" A sly voice spat, adding extra venom when

uttering Remus' name. Harry gasped as he saw a younger version of his

hated Potions Professor, drawing all the Slytherin's attention. 

"What are you looking at, Potter?" Lucius Malfoy drawled, arrogantly

wrapping an arm around Narcissa Black, soon to be Malfoy,'s waist. She

sniffed pompously, turning her nose up. Harry straightened his back and

smirked, startling everyone looking on apart from Hermione and James

and Sirius who glanced sideways at each other, their amusement

evident on their face. 

"Oh, just a massive git, with greasy hair. I would ask you the same

question but I bet you find it hardly possible to see over that massive

hook you call a nose." Harry smiled bitterly at the stumped Slytherins

whilst the Marauders snorted and guffawed. Even Hermione let out a

shaky laugh, still slightly uncomfortable at seeing the younger version of

the Death Eater who would inflict such pain on her in twenty years.

Whilst the others had a malicious word fight, Hermione took the chance

to study the people she knew would become killers. Lucius Malfoy, with

shoulder-length wavy blonde hair and cold grey eyes, his straight nose

and thick eyebrows. Then there was Narcissa and her sister Bella who

differed extraordinarily in looks. Narcissa was cold, and looked like a

beautiful statue, her sleek golden hair fell in waves down her back and

her bright red lips were set in a straight line whereas Bella had messy

black hair, just like in the future, and dark eyes. Her voice and all her

features had a hint of the maniac she would soon become. Snape was

just the same as he was when Hermione last saw him, except maybe

less greasy, his hook nosed was pointed skyward as he shot harmful

comments at Remus, who had left her side to join in. However, the

person who piqued her curiosity, was the boy stood, quietly at the back.

He seemed to be doing the same as she was, and by that I mean

studying the rest of the group. His black hair fell over his eye which was

a bright blue unlike his elder brother's, he was also a lot paler, probably

due to being locked away in Grimmauld Place during the Summer whilst

Sirius lived with the Potter's and was allowed to venture wherever

whenever. He was very good looking and Hermione could tell it ran in

the family, although seemingly stopping where Bellatrix was involved.

Suddenly his eyes met hers and she wanted to look away but refused to

be the first and appear weak. She attempted to glare at him, tilting her

chin up in an act of defiance but he just stared blankly at her that she

found it hard. She inclined her head, brows furrowed as she saw the

mixed emotions run through his eyes. Intrigue, curiosity, sorrow,

helplessness, desperation, regret, guilt and...lust? She shook her head,

finally breaking the eye contact. That couldn't be right, no guy had ever

taken any interest in her save for Viktor and...and Ron. She felt a fresh

set of tears spill out of her eyes and hastily wiped them away, hoping no

one noticed. But it was just her luck someone did. 

"Awwww is wittle Potty cwying?" Bellatrix asked with mock concern. The

rest of the Death Eaters laughed whilst the Marauders turned startled to

see if she was indeed. Hermione felt something surge through her body,

bringing a powerful feeling with it. Anger. It burned her very being,

hissing at everything it came into contact with as it made its way up her

body and into her mouth. Before she knew what she was doing, she

exploded. She stood up. 

"And what if I am? It proves I have feelings, unlike some people!" She

flared, watching as the Slytherins smirked in amusement, all except

Regulus who regarded her curiously. "At least, I have friends and family

who care for me and aren't pressuring me into joining that rising

scumbag Voldermort!" At this, everyone's expressions turned shocked,

wondering how on earth a simple Gryffindor girl knew about that and

how she dared utter his name. "Yes that's right I knew! And I spoke his

name! Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself and he is

nothing to be feared! But I know far more than that! And I can't blame

Sirius for leaving your pureblooded society with its foolish bigoted ways!

Your all prejudiced and opinionated and far too narrow-minded! So why

don't you pull your heads out of your arses and realise that people with

muggle parents are just as important as you are! Take Lily Evans for

example, she may be muggleborn but she is far FAR more advanced

than you, at least she actually understands what the terms irrational and

senseless mean and can use them to describe idiotic dogmatic people

such as yourselves!" Hermione stopped, breathing deeply before

storming off up the grounds and into the castle, knowing exactly where

she was going. Harry sighed and ran after her, leaving the group behind,

a mixture of shock, amusement and pride was the emotion clear on the

Marauder's faces whilst anger and pure outrage was evident on four out

of the five Slytherins. Regulus considered her in his mind, realizing that

after all these years, he hadn't noticed just how special, intelligent and

downright intriguing the Gryffindor Pureblood was... 


	8. Secret Comfort

Hermione raced along the many corridors of Hogwarts school, barely

aware of where she was going, only that it felt so good to say all those

things. She hadn't realized where her legs had taken her until she was

stood on the seventh floor corridor outside the tapestry depicting the

futile attempt of Barnabas the Barmy to teach trolls ballet, she giggled to

herself then clapped a hand over her mouth, eyes widening in horror. Oh

no, great now she was becoming a 70's Lavender Brown! She paced

outside the seemingly solid stone wall three times and, after looking

around to make sure the coast was clear, slipped inside the familiar

room. She looked around in awe, seeing as the room never failed to

impress her, and walked towards the exact replica of the Gryffindor

Common Room. The fire was burning contentedly, spitting and crackling

in a comforting and reassuring way. She sat down on the red velvet

couch, running her fingers up and down the plush seating before

snuggling down in the corner. 'I really need a blanket,' she thought,

shivering violently and, without warning, she felt a soft, light material fall

upon her body, wrapping itself round her, making sure to cover every

single part of her goosebump covered skin. She reflected on what she'd

said today. There was no doubt in her mind saying that they didn't

deserve it... Although, she supposed they were shocked and angry and

she couldn't blame them. She was told she had quite the anger problem.

She sighed, realising how much trouble she'd probably put herself in,

unbeknownst to her at the time. She thought back to Regulus. Back in

her time, she hadn't known much about him other than he had seemingly

gotten in too deep with the Dark Lord and that he'd wanted out when it

was far too late, so in a desperate attempt to escape from his inner

ranks and destroy him all in one, he stole the locket horcrux along with

Kreacher and died in the process. When she had said Voldemort's

name, yes he had seemed surprised but not overly so... She wondered

about him. Maybe, since she'd come all this way back to kill Him before

it started, she could help as many people on the way. Regulus was the

top of that list, she decided adamantly. She thought about her current

situation. She'd only been at school for a couple days and only for one

was she actually awake and conscious. She hadn't met any other

Gryffindors yet, or any other students for that matter, save for the

Slytherins. She wondered how close she was with everyone. According

to the Marauders, she and Harry were part of the mischievous group

afterall but what about girls? She knew, after all her time in the Library,

that she would share a room with Dorcas Meadowes, Lily Evans,

Marlene Mckinnon and Alice, Neville's mum. She racked her brain for

any information she might know. She knew all to be dead, apart from

Alice, who was, in her time, in St Mungos after being tortued cruelly.

Dorcas joined the Order of the Phoenix during the First Wizarding War,

in 1981, and was apparently a very talented and powerful witch as

Voldemort killed her personally towards the end of the Battle. Marlene

also joined at the same time and fought valiantly before her entire family

was wiped out by Death Eaters. Hermione heard the faint click of the

door, signalling that someone had joined her and she knew instantly

who. When the opposite side of the sofa dipped she turned her head

and the shock of messy black hair confirmed her suspicions. 

"That was quite a show you know..." He said, chuckling slightly. She

smiled feebly before sobering once more. 

"I just got so angry," she stressed, her hands; fists. "I tensed up when I

heard her shrill voice and I swore I was going to be sick. The things

she's done... or going to do or whatever... she's going to ruin the lives of

probably half the people in this school, maybe more... She's walking the

same corridors as Neville's parents who she's going to torture into

insanity in a few years. She killed Tonks... Fred... She killed Sirius

Harry!" Tears trickled down her cheeks. 

"You think I don't know that! I thought you were going to reveal

everything! Your not supposed to know about Voldemort! Your a

pureblood now Hermione! You told me I wasn't allowed to tell anyone of

the future! But do you know how hard it is! I have to stay with my

Godfather, Lupin and my DAD! Who I all know to be dead! I have been

this close to walking up to Sirius and saying 'oh hey there siri, you

wanna know why I flinch whenever you touch me, yeah its because I

saw you die! I saw you fall back into the veil at the Department of

Mysteries!' But i can't! And you don't even understand!" He shouted at

her, throwing himself away from where he was sat. 

"Do you really think I don't want to run up to Frank and Alice Longbottom

and tell them they're going to get tortured into insanity by the very bitch

sitting across the hall from them? Sirius might have been your godfather

Harry but he was my friend! As was Remus, he was talented, smart, he

had a family! And he died! So don't you dare, Harry James Potter, say

that I don't understand or care because I do!" Hermione screamed, her

voice verging on hysterical as tears streamed down her face. Both

looked at one another, breathing heavily, before jumping into each

other's arms. Harry stroked her hair as he whispered words of comfort. 

"I'm sorry Hermione, I know you care and I know you understand more

than anyone. I'm sorry, its just...just so so hard..." His voice broke and

Hermione rubbed his back, pushing her face further into his chest. 

"I know Harry...I know..." 


	9. Feelings

Remus sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, staring blankly at the

Wizarding Chess Set as Sirius' knight was knocked off the board by

James' queen, much to the uproar of Sirius. He wasn't really

concentrating however as his mind drifted back to a certain black haired

Potter Princess. Scarlett. He'd thought he knew her. But lately, her and

Harry had just been a continuous rollercoaster of surprises. Remus' lips

quirked upwards in a small smile as he mentally congratulated and

patted himself for the use of a rather advanced metaphor before setting

again in a straight line, a sure sign to anyone who knew him that he was

deep in thought. Back to the Scarlett situation however, he had also

noticed she seemed to have gotten a lot more...well, there really wasn't

any other word for it...beautiful. Her sleek black hair was different from

that of her brothers' in the sense that it was tamed and not messy,

cascading in curls down her back, her eyes were also different as

instead of the typical hazel eyes James had inherited or the vivid green

ones Harry had that reminded him slightly of Lily Evans, hers were a

deep chocolate brown that, upon further notice, contained golden flecks

and honey coloured swirls, her full lips and dust of freckles across her

nose... Oh great, Remus inwardly groaned rubbing his eyes. He was

starting to sound lovesick! Wait...lovesick? But that would imply that he

loved her and he certainly didn't. Besides, even if he did, his feelings

weren't mutual and probably never would be. 'I mean, who'd want to be

with me and my little furry problem,' he thought bitterly to himself,

scowling at no one in particular. He was positive she didn't know, even

though he knew she could be trusted, he didn't want the possible

looming thought of her hating him because of his curse. He had to admit,

he did feel happily content earlier as she snuggled into him on the banks

of the Black Lake. 'I could get used to that,' he said to himself, smiling.

Just then the very object of his obsession walked through the Portrait

Hole, and he felt his breath catch in his throat. She was laughing at

something Harry had said but it was evident she had been crying by the

redness of her eyes and the pink trails down her pale cheeks. Now,

though, she seemed to overly radiate and glow, sending out a wave of

pure joy to anyone near. Most of the boys including Sirius and Remus

were staring at her, slightly open mouthed and when she realized, she

blushed profusely. 'Boy, do I love that blush!" Remus thought to himself,

before blushing himself. Eyes widening, he mentally groaned. 'Oh

great...What am I talking about, I do love her!'

Hermione was nervously ringing her hands together, mumbling under

her breath, glancing over to the Slytherin Portrait that she knew lead to

the Dungeons. It had been a little over two hours ago that her and Harry

had devised a plan to get Regulus and have a little 'talk' with them, so to

speak. So here she was, preparing herself to use her new powers.

According to Harry, the Veela looks had worked. He'd had to look away

whilst saying this and Hermione let out a little laugh at his actions. 

Suddenly, she heard a creak and slam of the door and retreated into the

shadows, crossing her fingers and hoping it was Regulus Black. But, of

course, it wasn't. Severus Snape, eyes narrowed, noticed a particular

scuttle in the corner of the corridor and curiously made his way towards

it. 'Oh darn!' Hermione thought to herself, eyes wide and frozen to the

spot. 

"Potter?" His lip curled and his eyes showed promise of malice. She held

herself tall and lifted her chin defiantly. "To what do I owe this...pleasant

surprise?" He asked, amusement palpable on his face. Hermione

smiled, almost too sweetly at him. 

"Oh nothing, I was merely looking for someone else, but then I came into

your path and had the pure delight to look upon your greasy face!" The

'greasy face' in question contorted into ugly anger from her words and he

strode towards her, pushing her back into the wall. He tilted her chin up

so she could look him in the eye. He smirked. 

"Not so cocky now are you Potter?" He drawled. Hermione peered

behind him and knew it was now or never to put their back-up plan into

action. 

"You are my sunshine, My only sunshine... You keep me happy, when

skies are grey," Snape frowned before starting to laugh at her. She

sighed in frustration. Why wasn't it working?! She kept on singing. "You'll

never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine

away." He'd stopped laughing and was looking at her as though in a

trance, his grip on her slackened and she took her chance in carefully

pushing him off of her. She stepped forward and whispered sensually in

his ear. "Go get Regulus for me, won't you?" She fluttered her eyelashes

and pulled off an innocent pout as he foolishly made his way back to the

Common Room. It wasn't even a few minutes later when he walked out,

pulling a furious Regulus Black by his collar. She smiled as Snape set

him down next to her. 

"Thank You Severus," she said, barely containing her laughter as Snape

grinned and waved ecstatically at her before disappearing back where

he came from. Regulus looked at her curiously and nodded his greeting. 

"Scarlett," if Hermione was shocked at the use of her 'first name', she

didn't show it. 

"Regulus." He sighed, rubbing his forehead. 

"Okay, I know you did something to Severus then so if you don't mind,

I'd really want to know why he made a fool of himself and by further

extent me, to bring me to you." He glanced up at her, eyebrows raised in

expectance. Hermione smiled at him. 

"Come with me." A single perfect black eyebrow raised. 

"Excuse me?" Hermione rubbed her forehead in frustration. 

"If you come with me, I'll tell you how I charmed my worst enemy, or one

of my worst enemies, into making a fool of himself and, by further extent,

you!" He grinned and immediately set off in the opposite direction,

smirking as he called over his shoulder. 

"Well, are you coming or what?"


	10. The Plan

Hermione hesitantly opened the Room of Requirement door, trying to

ignore Regulus' shocked expression and gasp. 

"Harry?" She called out gently, impatiently pulling the younger Black into

the room since all he was doing was standing, rigid, still in a state of

surprise. Out of the shadows, stepped Harry, who was watching on in

amusement, eyebrows raised. Hermione huffed at him when she noticed

she wasn't going to get any help and continued in practically dragging

Regulus to the closest couch. 

"A little help, if you wouldn't mind?" She asked Harry, straightening up

and putting her hand on her hip. The boy in question grinned, mockingly

raising his hands up in defeat, before making his way over to the two

and sitting opposite Regulus, who regarded the both of them with

curiosity. 

"So, why am I here exactly?" He said, looking from Hermione to Harry

and back again. The Gryffindor girl audibly gulped before asking in a

controlled monotoned voice, that wobbled with emotions; 

"How far are you in with Voldemort?" She saw his face pale

considerably, his hands twitch nervously whilst she patiently but eagerly

awaited his answer. 

"I...uh...quite far in?" He squeaked, self consciously rubbing the nape of

his neck. Harry raised an eyebrow. 

"You don't seem too sure," he pressed, leaning forward. 

"I...you have to understand," Regulus lowered his voice, his eyes flitting

around the room to check for any unwanted listening ears. 

"There's no one here, it's impossible to get in when the room is

specifically asked not to allow anyone," Hermione stated matter-of-factly,

waving her hand dismissively. 

"My mother and father beat Sirius, they hit him, kicked him, punched

him, my mother even resorted to using the Cruciatus Curse on him...

Father never really laid a finger on him unless Mother told him to... He

was yelled at but it never seemed to faze him. The day he came home

from his first year at Hogwarts he was starved for days and put under

the curse more times than I care to remember, just because the Sorting

Hat chose to put him in Gryffindor and not Slytherin. That day, when I

saw my own brother who I loved and still love cry for the first ever time

because the cut had gone bone deep and his own parents had gone too

far, I vowed to be the perfect pureblood child so they would focus more

on me than him... The other reason is because I...I was scared... I didn't

want my parents to hurt me like that! I wanted a family! But I was weak

and I've always looked up to Sirius for standing up for what he believed

in... I was young and foolish so you need to understand!" He stressed,

pausing for a break, his previous cool demeanor diminishing, leaving in

it's wake a scared, pleading one. Regulus' eyes were wide, tears

threatening to spill. "When it was my turn to come to Hogwarts, that hat

said I'd do much better in Gryffindor but I had to beg it, BEG IT, to put

me in Slytherin just to make sure my own parents didn't disown me! I've

never believed in blood purity, that's why I didn't join in the other day... I

don't believe muggles are scum, but I think they're smarter then we are,

we have magic to rely on to do everything but muggles, they learn and

work hard with their hands and brains! But I could never tell my family

that... I could never stand up to them like Siri could and I've never been

more ashamed of something in my life. I couldn't say no, Scarlett! He'd

have killed me! And I don't want to die!" His tears fell freely now as he

looked with wide guilt-filled eyes at Hermione. "Mother took me one day

to a big hall. There were people, clothed in black cloaks and they had

masks on, silver patterned masks covering their entire faces. In the

middle of their circle was a man, probably in his thirties. He was quite

tall, maybe 6ft? He had dark hair, and a stony face but was...well,

handsome. But his magic radiated out of him in waves, chilling me to the

bone. His voice was cold when he spoke and he welcomed me to the

group, Death Eaters he introduced them as... He promised me power

and the thrill of killing whoever I like... I had no choice, he recruited me,

marking me with a muggle tattoo he called The Dark Mark, his way of

calling us to him whenever he likes. He...he used the cruiatus curse on

me...over and over again, after the third one I could cope without

screaming and he'd been overly pleased, said I was stronger than most

of his other followers! But I'm not! I'm weak and unworthy of anything

good! I'm so sorry Scarlett, I'm so sorry!" Hermione allowed the tears to

fall out of her own eyes as she rushed over to the bawling boy and

gathered him in her arms. She gently stroked his wavy hair as they both

cried silently, his body shook with broken sobs as she assured him over

and over again that it wasn't his fault. Harry sat, watching the two, not

even attempting to dry his damp cheeks. 

"We want to help you Regulus." Hermione spoke at last, pulling his face

away from her chest to look him in the eye. "We want to save you while

we still can!" The latter looked at her in disbelief. 

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" Harry and Hermione looked

at each other, similar smiles spreading across their faces before they

both turned abruptly back to Regulus who was, by now, baffled, and said

in unison; 

"Dumbledore!" 


	11. Blood

After that fateful day in the Room of Requirement, the three had hardly

spoken. Regulus had stayed in the company of his fellow Snakes, who

were oblivious to his hesitance and hatred in participating in their cruel

schemes, whilst Hermione and Harry stuck together with the Marauders.

Not entirely happy about leaving the younger Black alone with the

Slytherins for so long without any contact, she'd adopted her idea from

fifth year and charmed three golden Galleons so she could talk to the

two boys without verbally voicing anything. Now, whenever she wanted

to meet them, all she had to do was make the date and time appear on

the gold. 

Before any of them knew it, Christmas was just around the corner, and

Hermione was extremely nervous. Today was their last day before they

went home to their apparent parents who they knew nothing about,

moreover today was the day where they'd be leaving Regulus to the

clutches of his parents. She hauled her trunk down the stairs that led to

the Girls Dormitory and laughed when she saw all the boys lined up,

whilst Sirius and James attempted to hit one another and balance their

trunks on their arms.  
"Now, now dear brother of mine, what a bad example you're setting!"

She said, through fits of laughter. They immediately stopped, grinning up

at her mischievously, her eyes widened almost comically and she made

to run back up the stairs when she was caught around the waist. She

screamed as Sirius spun her around, alerting everyone's attention. 

"Help!" She squealed, as he relentlessly continued. "Help me! He's going

to rape me! Help!" By the time she'd finished her sentence, she was

barely containing her laughter. He stopped but held her closer to him

than necessary. 

"Well, now you've said that, I might just have to..." He breathed in her

ear, nuzzling into her, much like a dog would. The irony of the situation

made her laugh more. She didn't know if she and Harry knew about their

fellow Marauder's animagus and werewolf situations however, judging

by the look of alarmed caution on Remus' face, she guessed not. 

"Put me down, you oversized dog!" She playfully smacked him on the

arm which was more difficult than you would have thought seeing as he

had her back flush against his chest. Remus cleared his throat. When

she was finally back on the ground, she failed to notice the look shared

among the three animagi. Sirius recovered from his shock first, promptly

offering her his arm and winking at her with a seductive purr of "M'lady."

Remus scoffed, clutching his book closer to his chest before leading the

way out of the Common Room, Sirius and Hermione followed, arm-in-

arm, with James and Harry (who were consequently levitating all the

trunks) bringing up the rear. They made it to Hogsmeade Station with no

troubles at all and Harry and Hermione left the others to transfer their

belongings onto the train. 

"Firs' Years! Don' forge' to wait for me when yer come back!" Hermione

looked at her best friend, tears shining in her eyes, a wide mile

spreading across her face. 

"Hagrid..." 

"We'll visit him as soon as we get back in January, I promise." Harry

replied, taking her hand and leading her onto the train. They walked

down the corridor, scouring each compartment for the Marauders. 

"-DISGUSTING VERMIN! DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE SHAGGING THAT

BLOOD TRAITOR!" 

"I would bet she makes quite a good shag, Bella. Squirming and

screaming, as I recall." 

The two exchanged a cautious glance before following the voices to the

next compartment down. In it stood the people Hermione would have

least wanted to see; none other than Bellatrix, Narcissa, Lucius,

Rodolphus Lestrange and Regulus. Five pairs of eyes fixated on the two

Potters. 

"Well, well, well look who it is. If it isn't the very Gryffinwhore we were

just talking about!" Bella cackled, earning sneers from the rest of her

group aside from Regulus. Harry's hand tightened into a fist whilst his

other reflexively reached for the wand tucked in his back pocket. 

"Calm down Harry, please, I've handled them once, I can handle them

again; piece of cake." She muttered, staring at each of them pointedly.

Harry chuckled. 

"I think I'd rather you take the cake." Hermione ignored him. 

"You think you're so superior, because you were chosen by an

egotistical arrogant half-blood with the selfish desire to rid the world of

those who don't follow his narcissistic views; well, news flash- you are

not. There are brighter, happier, worthier people out there who deserve

to live their life. Not you." By now, her voice was deadly and quiet, and

she was mere inches away from Bellatrix. "You deserve to rot in a cell in

Azkaban; haunted by Dementors until they finally take mercy on you and

kill you." Hermione laughed. "Though I don't doubt your 'great and

powerful Lord' will finish you himself when your usefulness has expired."

A moment of silence fell among all of them, as they struggled to hide

their shock and terror at her words. Out of the blue, Bellatrix screamed,

launching forward; baring her teeth and snarling like a wild animal.

Hermione's eyes widened comically as she heard the witch mutter a

curse under her breath- before a flash of red light separated the two of

them. Bellatrix was blasted against the side of the carriage, Regulus'

wand in her face. 

"Don't you dare hurt her!" He warned, setting his jaw. She looked up at

her cousin in disgust. 

"Regulus. I always knew you would be the second disgrace to our family!

Just you wait, as soon as the Lord comes into power, you and your

bastard of a brother will be the first to go. Mark my words." She spat, his

eyes flashed and he pushed the tip of his wand hard into her throat. 

"Don't you dare badmouth neither my brother nor I." 

"Regulus..." Hermione uttered softly, putting her hand on his arm. "I think

we should go." 

Bellatrix's eyes flicked between the two and her lip curled up. 

"Yes, Black, go with the blood traitor bitch, why don't you! But know, the

Lord won't make it quick if you do!" Regulus looked at her in disgust,

jamming his wand further into her throat, momentarily choking her,

before walking out, Harry and Hermione in tow. 


	12. Missed Time

The trio walked through the train in silence, attempting to find the

Marauders. Ironically, it turned out to be the last compartment they

came across. Harry slid the door open and immediately collapsed on

the seat next to Remus, who was quietly reading '_Configuration; A _

_Guide to Transfiguration by Jezebel Rownsteen'._ Hermione made a

move to sit on the far side, when a hand grabbed her wrist. She

turned, and saw Regulus, who had paled considerably, clutching her

hand tightly, as though it was a life-line. She offered him a small

smile, squeezing his hand before turning to the rest of the group.

"Scarlett, darling! Where have you been?!" Sirius cried, hand on his

heart and grinning foolishly.

"Yes, Padfoot here has been dying of heartbreak thanks to your

absence," James supplied, eyes glued to the game of cards being

played between him and Peter. Siruis frowned at him, before

regaining his cocky composure and sending a wink Hermione's way.

"Guys," she started, clearing her throat. Every eye looked at her,

wide and expectant. She saw Harry give her an encouraging nod and

found the courage to carry on. "I have someone I want you to meet."

Sirius had turned around and was busy trying to wrestle a chocolate

frog from the overhead shelf.

"Sirius, you might want to pay attention to this," Hermione said

timidly.

"Okay, okay, just give me a minute, girl. I need my food."

"Sirius…" Harry trailed off.

"Hey Siri." Regulus said gently.

The effect was instantaneous. Sirius froze, his hand stopped pawing

at the frog and his eyes remained fixed on the wall. James and

Remus were looking at the younger Slytherin with a mixture of tense

horror and shock while Peter was frowning between the two Black

brothers.

"Sirius," Hermione reached for him softly but he shrugged her off. He

turned abruptly to face his baby brother… and strode over to him to

envelop him in a hug.

From over Sirius' shoulder, Hermione could see Regulus' eyes wide,

his mouth hanging open. He stood rigid in his brother's embrace until

the elder Black started to move away, hurt evident in his eyes. From

his brother's lack of response, he figured that he didn't want to

touch him in any way. Before he could make another meter between

them, he was pulled back into Regulus' arms.

"Reg…"

"It's me, Siri. It's me."

"I've missed you…"

"I've missed you too."

The two brothers broke apart after a while, after hearing James'

awkward throat clearance, (which Hermione promptly glared at and

admonished him for interrupting a long-deprived sibling moment).

Regulus rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously, as he

and his brother sat down. Sirius was still staring at him in an

expression close to awe.

"How?" He asked simply and Regulus was saved answering as Harry

gave the basic answer of 'Scarlett'.

He turned to look at Hermione as if he'd never seen her before.

"You…You did this?" He stuttered, frowning. Hermione blushed,

nodding hesitantly.

"Well, yes, but Harry helped, honestly-"

"Stop being modest Scar, we both know it was you."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue back but stopped, returning

her attention to Sirius, who was looking at her with such an intense

expression, she found herself shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

Seconds later, she was pulled into a bone-crushing hug. His head

buried into her neck and drew an uncertain breath, making her

shiver.

"Thank you. You saved my baby brother." He whispered and tears

came to the front of her eyes.

"He was worth saving, Sirius."

James, yet again, cleared his throat not so discretely behind them

and Harry coughed something that sounded a lot like 'Get a room'.

James shot up from his seat, pointing at the two, eyebrows raised.

"No! No, don't get a room!" He yelled, scandalised at the thought of

his best friend and sister being alone together, doing who knows

what. Hermione scrunched her nose and threw the nearest thing,

which just so happened to be a book, which narrowly missed his

head.

"Don't let your mind run away with you James Potter! I would never

do that!" She exclaimed shrilly. Harry mock gasped.

"Scarlett? Throwing a book? I never thought I'd see the day she

turned against her own!" She glared at him, sticking her tongue out

childishly.

"I would." Sirius stated bluntly, smirking… until a similar book was

aimed at his head. He ducked and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Watch it woman! The hair doesn't look like this without a lot of

work!"

The group laughed and Regulus murmured in her ear, "Wow, if I'd

have known how much of a drama queen my brother was I would

have thought twice about my decision!"

Hermione grinned at him, laughing once more when the drama

queen in question lunged at his younger brother.


End file.
